Gargamel Finally Wins II
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Gargamel managed to find the Smurf Village and captured a smurf in the middle of the night, there he's taken the smurf to his Mummy's house where he stuck it inside of a decompression chamber. Warning: Moderately Graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Gargamel is on the prowl through the forest again, he is armed with his usual smurf hunting net as Azrael gets his claws ready to slash smurf flesh. "Ha ha Azrael," laughed Gargamel, "I would soon have those pestering little smurfs, I would just have to destroy them one at a time."

"Meow?" asked Azrael.

"Of course I won't take it back to my home," said Gargamel, "I have another location in mind, but I feel there's eyes & ears everywhere in this forest so stay quiet."

Azrael sissed, sounding like he's agreeing with him. As Gargamel tip-toes through the forest, he then spots what appears to be a mushroom patch. He immediately drop to the ground as he saw something blue suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Azrael was about to get into a pouncing position when Gargamel placed a hand on his neck, "Let this smurf go Azrael," he whispered, "It is unwise to attack them so close to safety."

The cat nods and crotches down as the smurf pass by them, unaware of their presence. Gargamel gestures to Azrael by pointing up a nearby tree before crawling towards, Azrael quickly scramble up the tree as Gargamel climbs up it. After getting about 5 meters above the ground, Gargamel pulls out binoculars and scans the village for smurfs.

He saw many of them working on their daily chores, some of whom singing the usual smurf song. "Easy peasy," whispered Gargamel, "All we have to do is wait till night Azrael, before we would make our move."

Azrael made a low evil laugh, and so the waiting game begins.

As Gargamel hides up in the tree, he take note of the estimate of all 100 smurfs. He looks among them for a weak smurf to prey on, and he found several potential candidates.

There is Vanity who views himself as beautiful, if he thinks there's something wrong with his looks he'll stay locked up in his own home for days. Lazy Smurf might do, since he always sleeps in well hidden places. Clumsy is a good candidate, he trips on his feet that often. The Smurflings also easy to catch, probably because they don't pay attention that much.

Gargamel stayed up in the tree for hours, right up till midnight. Just a few hours after the smurfs went to bed, Gargamel climbed down the tree, "Let's move Azrael," he whispered to his cat.

Azrael tiptoes behind as Gargamel checked for a suitable house to rob, he found a suitable one near the edge of the village. When he looks through the window, he sees a smurf sleeping peacefully in the bed.

After examining the mushroom building, Gargamel decides that its too risky to crack the mushroom house open within the village limits. So he came up with a brilliant plan, he pulls out a garden shovel and begin to dig up the actual mushroom house from its foundation. He was careful not to disturb the house that much, he didn't want to wake the smurf inside.

Once he's finished stirring up the soil underneath the mushroom building, he carefully lifts it out of the ground and walks out of the village with it. He walked 100 meters, careful not to disturb the smurf inside. Once he is within a safe distance from the smurf village, he attempts to pry the roof off the building.

The mushroom house is well built, Gargamel wasn't able to pop the building open like a jar. "Hrm, if I can't get through the roof," thought Gargamel, "Why not get through the floor?"

Gargamel tries to pry the floor off the mushroom home as silently as possible, and soon achieved success. There the smurf was, still sleeping on the bed. Gargamel checks to see if the smurf is real and not an imitation by placing a finger on its neck. He felt the smurf's pulse, indeed this is all too real.

The evil wizard quickly pulls out a glass jar and carefully picks up the smurf and puts him inside, then he seals up the jar as tight as possible. "Okay Azrael," said Gargamel, "Let's get out of here, I don't want the smurfs to find me this time."

He rushes out of the area with Azrael following behind, with smurf in hand.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The sun was just about to rise when Gargamel arrived at his mom's house, he pulled out a key and unlocks the door before stepping inside. After Azrael scampered inside, Gargamel shuts and locks the door. He then sat down on the couch and stares at the smurf trapped in the jar, it was still sleeping peacefully.

By the time the sun came up, Gargamel's mom came walking into the room and found Gargamel sleeping on the couch with Azrael curled up by his side.

"Gargamel?" she asked, waking her son in the process.

"Oh, Mummy," he yawns as he waskes up, "I got a smurf, it wasn't easy but I managed to capture one."

He showed his mom the smurf in the jar, at that moment the smurf begins to wake up. "Is the machine ready?" he asked.

"Its been ready ever since you left it here a week ago," answered his mom, sounding irritated.

Gargamel gets up from the couch and he and his mom waled to the other room, inside was a machine the size of a dishwasher that has a large glass dome on top of it.

"What is this thing anyway?" asked Gargamel's mom.

"It's a decompression chamber," explains Gargamel, "It's built to suck the air of of this glass dome here, completely decompressing it. I should be able to give this little smurf here a serious case of The Bends."

Gargamel's mom picked up the dome and holds it as he opened the jar and dumped the smurf onto the platform. His mom then place the dome over the smurf, trapping it inside. That's when the smurf woke up, and that's when Gargamel starts up the machine.

The machine roars to life as it removes air out of the void chamber, which will decompress the glass dome after its free from air. The smurf had no idea whats going on but he immediately realized he is captured by Gargamel, it didn't take long for him to panic.

"Help!" cried the little smurf, "Help!"

"Scream all you want you puny smurf," laughed Gargamel, "Once I remove all the air out of that glass dome, not even I can't hear you scream as it sucks your lungs out of your body!"

The void chamber had finally finished devoiding itself of air, Gargamel then puts his hand on the valve lever that is attached to a hole underneath the glass dome and the void chamber. "Goodbye," spat Gargamel as he opens the valve.

He opened it just a millimeter at first, the weight of earth's atmosphere begins to press down on the glass dome. The smurf's first sing of trouble was his ear's popping, then he felt the air being sucked out of his longs. He tries to overcome the suction by breathing harder, but all it does was damage his respiratory system.

The smurf then noticed his arms, legs, and torso began swelling up, followed by slight pain in the joints. After just 2 minutes in being the vaccum, the smurf is now uncomfortable and began to beg for mercy. "Stop," he wheezed as he drops to his knees, its becoming more harder and harder to breath, "Please... stop..."

Gargamel didn't hear his please due to the noise of the machine, he soon widened the opening of the valve two more millimeters to increase the decompression. The smurf began to feel his blood boiling in his circulatory track, the deliberate join pain confirms it. Blood starts oozing out of his nose, moth, and ears, he was horrified to see his own blood rapidly boiling on his thick swollen hands.

The smurf tries to get up but quickly realized he can't move. Nitrogen and Co2 bubbles have locked up his joints, making him unable to move his limbs – let alone his own jaw.

By this point 75% of the air had been removed from the glass dome as the smurf's own blood is oozing all over the platform, Gargamel takes notes as he watch the blood boils at room temperature until his mom intervened.

"You should finish him off," she advised as she watched the smurf's bodily fluids ooze out of his rear, "This is going to make me loose my appetite."

"Yes, we should eat breakfast soon," said Gargamel as he puts down his notebook, "Here it goes."

Gargamel opened the valve wide open and all the air inside the dome is sucked completely out of it. The smurf's body splits open like a zipper as his head explodes. Azrael nearly hurled when he saw the smurf's organs explode and turned themselves inside out, it was a horrifying scene to watch as the smurf's inside splatters every centimeter of the glass dome. There's no doubt that the smurf is now dead.

"Disgusting," comment Gargamel, "Lets leave it running for awhile, I wanna see what would happen to the water being boiled."

Gargamel and his mom head to the kitchen where the two had breakfast, Gargamel & Azrael tries to withstand her cooking with the thought of the smurf being sucked dry. Azrael always wondered how Gargamel's mom can eat her own cooking despite being horrible, maybe there's a way to eat it after all.

Just 30 minutes later, Gargamel, his mom, and Azrael finished breakfast and returned to the decompression chamber to discover an interesting find. The inside of the glass dome was frozen solid, Gargamel touched the glass and discovers it was cold to the touch.

"That is definitely unexpected," said Gargamel as he turns off the machine, "Its even colder than I have ever imagined."

Gargamel opens a valve on the void chamber and lets let air back inside it, it took a few minutes till the pressure inside the glass dome and outside equalizes. Gargamel removes the glass dome and reveals a frozen mess, the smurf doesn't look like a smurf anymore but resembles mashed meat instead. It smelled really bad due to the fecal matter that has been ejected from the smurf's intestines, so bad that Gargamel puts the glass dome back on.

"Well that was inspiring," he mumbled, "I'm not going to try this again anytime soon."

"I bet you won't," doubt his mom, "You can count a smurf on that."

**THE END!**


End file.
